I just came to say goodbye
by Amelia Mia Stark
Summary: The last chapter is the reason the story is rated M. Story finished! Pre-quel of She needs you! It was around 6pm a windy Friday Fall. Two weeks had passed since the battle of Siberia. The physical wounds were almost healed but mending a broken heart would take longer.
1. Chapter 1

It was around 6pm on a windy Friday Fall. Two weeks had passed since the battle of Siberia. The physical wounds were almost healed but mending a broken heart would take longer.

Amelia Stark's heart was one of the victims of that battle. For her, there was no winning team. Her father versus the man that she secretly was still in love with.

It had been two weeks since she saw her father crossing the door covered in bruises and cuts, barely standing on his feet. The worst part was seeing the pain in his eyes. Pepper tried to rush him to the ER, but Amelia knew Tony would rather have her daughter give him some stitches and go to sleep. She nursed her father wounds until they healed, but she couldn't take away from him the pain of losing the Avengers, his friends, his new family

Probably, she couldn't take that pain away because she was too, feeling it. It was more than two weeks since she saw Steve for the last time. She needed to talk to him, she needed to understand why he did what he did. More importantly, she needed to understand why he left without saying goodbye.

Granted, they were just friends now (they use to date/live together almost three years ago) and he was with Sharon, but Amelia really thought he would. After all, he took the time to send a letter and a phone to his father, why not her?

—-Steve's apartment in Brooklyn—-

He walked into his apartmentafter two weeks of not being there, and dropped the bag on the floor. He knew he shouldn't be there, but he needed to see her. He needed at least to say goodbye.

"You have that look-Sam told him that morning when he left home. Steve just looked at him lifting an eyebrow- Yeah, you know. That face you make before you do something extremely stupid"

—-At the Stark's house—

Amelia was lying on the leather couch in her father's living room. She had one of her favorite rom com on, (just to torture herself a little more) but to be quite honest she had stopped paying attention a while ago.

Silent tears dripped down her cheeks while she was hugging a stuffed animal. Steve won it for her in a fair game.

"Come on- He had said at that time- Let me take you to a 40s style date"

Why he didn't say goodbye? She kept torturing herself. Why did he write a letter to his father apologizing, but not to her? Why? She sobbed again, hugging the toy.

Mia heard his father's steps on the hallway, so she quickly wiped away the tears. Right on time for Tony's arrival, who gave her a concerned look given her red puffy eyes.

-I'm so sorry- She said quickly, sitting up on the couch

-What for- Tony asked with a warm smile. He had an idea in mind, but hearing it from her would help Mia vent a little

Mia sigh one, two…many times before being able to say a word. Her father was now sitting next to her, and she was hugging his arm just like when she was 6 and had a nightmare

-I…..-She tried. How to say in a polite way "I'm sorry for missing the jerk that broke the Avenger apart and kicked your ass"- I just miss him, dad- she finally gave up and kept it simple

-It is ok- he said kissing her forehead – OH MY GOD! That Mark Ruffalo guy looks just like Bruce- He added once he turned his head towards the TV

-I know- she agreed laughing

-There is nothing wrong with missing him – Tony continued- Other that he is a complete idiot

-Yeah, he is- Said Mia quietly. Tony knew where she was coming from

-Listen sweetie- He started- Rogers fucked up big time, but It had nothing to do with you. He broke up the Avenger and our friendship. Not yours!

She stared at her father, partly entertained waiting for the subsequent funny comment and partly knowing that he was right

-He bit you up on an unfair fight- Amelia protested. She truly needed to remain mad at Steve, it was easier.

-First of all, young lady- He started, deeply offended by the comment- I DID put on a fight, and I bit the shit out of both of them- Amelia was trying not to laugh- Second, I've fucked up too. Does Ultron ring a bell?

-I still think that was legit- Amelia whispered

-I know, I'm a damn genius -Tony continued – My point is, we moved on after than incident. That idiot was mad at me for weeks, and then he just let it go. Eventually, I'll do the same.

Amelia sighted again -I still feel like he failed us- she explained to her father

-He failed ME- Tony stressed out- He hasn't failed you; he probably would arrest himself if you ask him to-

-I just wish he would've said goodbye- She said hugging her father's arm again

-Give him time. He's probably hurting too-Tony responded, kissing her forehead again- He'll do what's right. He got this annoying compulsion

-For real- She said laughing- I think you are right daddy

-Of course- Tony said raising an eyebrow- Haven't you seen with whom you are talking? Now, tell me what's the deal with this chick travel to the future? She really needed all that shit to realized she like this Bruce guy in the movie.

-Yes! - She exclaimed – Isn't it romantic?

-N…. -Tony started but someone interrupted him

-Oh God! I love 13 going 30! -Pepper popped up out of nowhere and sat on the free side of the couch next to Tony

-Do you have any alcohol in here? - He looked around desperate.

-No, but I got hummus and celery- Her daughter told him

-Why, thou? – Tony said and Pepper elbowed him on the ribs playfully


	2. Chapter 2

Once the movie was over Amelia stretched on the couch, and gave her father a kiss on the cheek

-I'm exhausted- She said- I'll go to sleep. Good night love birds

-I can finally watch an action movie!- Tony said jumping for the remote

Amelia and Pepper looked at each other and laugh. Mia hugged Pepper from the back of the couch and disappear on the stairs.

-I think Amelia is still in love with Steve- Potts said once she heard the bedroom door closing upstairs. Tony sighted a few times before answering to his fiancé

-Probably, he is too- He finally said- Rogers was planning to propose right before the Sekovia mess happened

She looked at him, mouth wide open. Pepper blinked a couple of times and shook her head

-I'm sorry, what? - she finally answered. Tony was zapping on the TV, not sure if he wanted to watch Terminator (again) or baseball.

-Yeah, that was my answered too, when he asked for my blessing- Stark continued - Cap had the ring, the date and the cheezie plan all prepared

-Then, why the hell he broke up with her right after you guys came back from Sekovia- Pepper asked getting upset all the sudden. She still remembered how sad Amelia was when they broke up, and she moved back to his father's house.

After a year of dating, Steve asked her to move in with him. "The house is too big for only one old dude" he said joking.

At that time Mia was a 23 years old med-school freshman. She and her best friend Jane Foster were sharing an apartment in Boston (Jane was obtaining her PHD). Amelia wanted to go to college without Tony's support. She wanted to prove to herself that she was more than just a daddy's girl.

Tony was losing his mind with the idea of his baby girl working as a waitress with Jane. What if a jerk gets annoying with them (He saw Jane growing, hence he loves her almost like a second daughter)

-Flashback -

_-Tony, she won't let it go- Steve told him- Just let her do it. Jane is with her, and I work on campus. She'll be safe _

_-Right, because dating a professor looks safe to me- Tony answered finishing her drink_

_-It used to be a thing back in the 40s, when I was in school. Isn't it anymore? - Steve answered shrinking his shoulders. Tony just wanted to kill him now- but going back to the point, the worst part of college is always pay the tuition, and you're paying for both of them. They'll do fine with a part time job _

_-I hope so- Tony said. _

-End of the flashback -

-Language- Tony told Pepper. She gave him her serial killer look- He broke up with her to keep her safe

-Captain America is not able to do so? -Pepper asked crossing her arms.

-Well, he's an idiot, and I can take care of my little girl better than him- Said Tony waving his hand to ignore Pepper's comment - Do you remember me and Rogers coming back two days after everyone else?

-Rogers and me-Pepper corrected Tony - And yes

-Nope, I'm more important - He continued, Pepper rolled her eyes - Amelia was held hostage by Hydra, the same folks that experimented on Wanda and her brother

-What? Why? How do you dare not to tell me this?- Pepper almost yelling now.

-We didn't have time, and when we got her back, she wanted to keep it secret- Tony explained - They wanted Steve's blood, and they thought Amelia was the perfect leverage to convince Rogers. Of course, we just kicked their ass and bring her in one piece, but still

-They weren't wrong - Pepper admitted. Everyone knew that Steve would spend another 65 years under the ice If Mia asked him to do so- Tony this is so heartbreaking. They are almost made for each other.

-I know- He said sighting - I still think Rogers is an idiot that doesn't deserve my baby - Pepper rolled her eyes laughing and cuddle with Tony on the couch to watch the movie


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia was sitting on the floor in the shower, legs tightly hold against her chest with her arms. Her head was hidden on the space this position created.

The warm water was dripping all over her body, soft sobs scaping her mouth every now and then. She had decided to dry out all the pain that night, cry until the last tear she had for Steve, and tomorrow...Tomorrow Amelia Stark would be back in the game.

She finally stood up and turned off the water. Her body felt weak, so she slowly dried up and put up one of Robert's t-shirts. She had been dating for the past three month one of Johnny's (as in Johnny Storm) coworkers at the financial center, hence he had left behind a few pieces of clothing in her room.

Johnny Storm went to school with Jane and her, they were the dream team back in the day.

She felt sick wearing that t-shirt. It was true that they weren't on a serious relationship, but she felt weird wearing his clothes while crying non stop for another man. Amelia sighted and went to her closet. On the bottom was a small military suitcase, she kept there some of Steve's belongings that were left behind when she moved out of his house.

Amelia pulled out an US army t-shirt, she got dressed and looked herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy, her throat felt like if she were drinking sand for the past week and her skin was more pale than ever. She almost looked sick.

She really thought she was over Steve. They both had dated at least two different people after breaking up. Perhaps Johnny was right

——Flashback——-

-you both are sooo full of it- Johnny told Mia when he came back with three drinks

-Johnny!- Jane scolded him

-I mean it's true- he said drinking from his Old Fashion- you both idiots have been suffering for two years! I mean, Rogers got himself some hot chicks to cope with his pain, but still

-Johnny! What the heck is wrong with you- Jane said scandalize, but Mia just laugh.

-I'm dating someone Johnny!- Mia defended herself- I'm over Steve!

-You're getting laid, which is different- Johnny said. Jane punched in in the arm and Mia threw at him a napkin. All of them were laughing

—-end of the flashback———

Johnny was right. She's not over him. But was he over her? They remained close friends after breaking up, and Steve used to hate each one of the guys she dated "Come on, love. You can do better than this" that was his usual opening frase. Robert, the new guy she was dating, wasn't the exception. Steve used to roll his eyes to almost everything Bob would said.

——Flashback——-

-That dude was raging in jealousy- Said Johnny after her birthday party at her place

-No he wasn't- Mia talked back to him

-I don't know, Mia- Jane said- I hate to agree with Johnny, but Steve seemed rather tense tonight

-No, he didn't - Mia argued - I know him, he was perfectly fine. Besides, Sharon was with him. He cannot be jealous

-Thank God you're cute- Johnny said giving up

——-End of the flashback——-

She allowed herself to cry a little longer. She really want to believe he was jealous that night.

Slowly she walked towards the foot of her bed, and sat on the floor resting her back against the bed.

-Why am I even crying?-She said out loud wiping her tears- he didn't even care to say goodbye to me

-I did care- responded a very well known voice stepping into the light in her balcony.

-When the hell my life became a rom-com? Amelia asked herself out loud, not believing her eyes.

-Language-Steve said smiling timidly. This was the first honest smile in weeks

They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity, then Amelia stood up and pulled him in, closing the balcony door. She closed the blinders too.

-Steve!- she said louder than she wanted to- Are you nuts!? Ross could be monitoring our house, looking for you

-I know- He said with his eyes fixed on hers. His hard broke when he noticed how much she has cried- It was worth it

-Idiot- She said turning her face away from him. She had too many emotions trapped on her chest, and she didn't know which one let free first. Finally a surge of rage took her body and blurred her mind

-Why did you do it? - She yelled at him, punching his chest with both fist. Unfortunately, Mia wasn't strong enough to hurt him; on the other hand, the impact pushed her back and Steve had to hold her to prevent a fall

-Why did you do it? Why? - She repeated softly with her face hidden on his chest. She felt tears accumulating on her eyes again.

He remained quiet, letting her cry. He hated himself at that time. It hurt so bad seing her like that

-I…- he started softly, trying himself to understand why- I don't know. Bucky is like a brother to me, and Tony...your father… was determined to kill him. I mean, I understand Tony's position….I just couldn't let it happen

-Steve...you both outpower him easily- Mia said looking him intensely in the eyes- Only ONE of you can easily kill him. That day the two of you fought him. It wasn't even a fair fight. My dad had the right to be mad at both of you

Steve open his mouth but nothing came out

-You should've stayed out of it- Amelia continued- both were your friends

-I know, trust me. I can't find piece after what I did- He said looking towards the floor- I always hated bullies, now I became one of the jerks I disliked so much.

Mia sight - one mistake doesn't define who you are. You fucked up big time- she told him, and gave him a serial killer look when she noticed he wanted to complaint about she cursing- but you are neither a jerk, not a bully.

Steve smiled a little. That made him feel better, yet he wasn't able to come to that conclusion by himself.

-I still think you're an idiot though- she added smiling too- I'll sit, my head is killing me

-I'll get you Tylenol- he said- still on the same cabinet?- Mia nodded. He came back with the pills and some water

-I'm truly sorry- Steve said again sitting next to her. Mia cuddle next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She gave him a gentle kiss on his arm

-How are Wanda and Nat?- finally found her voice again

-They are fine. Nat misses you- He continued- Wanda, I'm not sure. We spread

-I know- Mia started - You guys are an hour north from Montreal, and Wanda is in Denmark with Vision

Steve stared at her in shock. Mia smile and gave him a kiss on the cheek

-You are not arrested just because daddy doesn't want to-she said sticking her tongue out at him- we alway know where you are.

-Damn, Tony is smarter than I thought- Steve thought to himself

-How is Sharon dealing with you and Natasha being on the run together?- She asked him - I remember her being a little jealous of Nat

-In General, she was a very jealous girlfriend- Steve started- but we broke up, the night we left NY

Steve and Nat were friends with benefits for a short period of time before Mia were in the picture. She remembered Steve telling her both of them had a toxic break up and needed some fun for a while.

Amelia never had a problem with Steve and Nat being friends after that, but she knew Steve had several fights with Sharon for Nat and herself

-Steve- She called

-Mmm- he mumbled

-Why didn't you say goodbye to me? -she finally said it. Steve cupped her face with one hand and kissed her forehead

-I don't know how to say goodbye to you-Whispered keeping his lips pressed against her forehead-It just hurts too much

-It does- She agreed, placing her hand over the one Steve had on her face. After a moment of silence they returned to their previous position, looking straight ahead

-What about Robert?- Rogers asked- the kid that was with you on your birthday.

-He's….alright- Mia answered blushing a little- Steve….

-Yes?- He said quietly

-Were you jealous that day?- Mia whispered, blushing even more. Steve smiled and kissed her forehead again

-Yes- He said- I almost punch that kid on the face. Sam had to take me aside - Amelia was looking at him with a shy smile

-He's….not that important- Stark said without looking at Steve- it's just for fun, like Nat and you back in the day. I mean I like him and everything, but I can't fall in love with him

Steve wanted to remark that he wasn't a jerk with Nat when they were together and this dude had been a jerk at her birthday, but he let it go

-Why you can't?- Cap said instead looking Amelia straight into her eyes

-I don't know-Amelia felt her face blushing even more, looking back at Steve's eyes- I guess he is not the right partner

-No, he is not- Steve replied while noticing that his body was tilding towards Mia's, and hers was doing the same. He couldn't resist it any longer. He cupped her face with his left hand and place the right one on her waist. He gave her a soft kiss that turned into a more passionate one. She passed her arms around his neck pulling him closer.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter contains sexual scene.

They broke the kiss gasping for hair. Their foreheads rested one against the other, and they were smiling. The first honest smile both had in weeks.

-God, I've missed you so much- Steve said closing his eyes and kissing her on the lips.

-I missed you too- Mia said, kissing him again. After a few minutes, Steve moved his left hand from Mia's cheek to her hip, and easily lifted her to placed her over his lap. One leg on each side of his hips.

He didn't needed to open his eyes to know that she blushed. No matter how many time they've done it, she kept on having some of the same reactions she had the very first time.

Steve now was gently holding the back of her neck with one hand while the other was firmly grabbing her hip. Mia was cupping Steve's face with both hands, slowly she started to kiss the borders of his mouths and his jaw until finally reach his neck.

Every time she kissed or licked his neck, he sighted. Amelia then bit softly his neck a few times, leaving behind a love bite. Something between her legs turned even harder that it was, making her blush more

Steve noticed it - She's so adorable- he thought for himself, and kissed her passionately again.

-Isn't that my shirt?- he asked trying to concentrate, when they stopped for air again. Mia was gently moving her hips against his, and he had both hand firmly holding them. Keeping the pace.

-Maybe- She whispered on his ear, before softly bite his earlobe

-I might want it back, Mss Stark- He said playfully, kissing her neck. A little payback time, soft moans were coming from her with every soft bite and kiss.

He truly just wanted to be a gentleman and stop, but Amelia always found a way to drive him crazy. She was just to perfect for him. Touching just the skin exposed wasn't enough anymore, he wanted her. He wanted her naked for him.

-Then, you'll have to come and get it, Captain Rogers- She replied looking at him in the eyes, with a playful smile - I am not giving it back

Steve's smile widened. Slowly he moved his hands up from her hips up to her waist touching her skin, and giving her chills. He noticed how she closed her eyes while his hands kept on moving up and finally taking the T-shirt off.

Amelia blushed while Steve kept his eyes fixed on her body. She was just wearing black panties -You are perfect- he whispered kissing her again, one hand gently played with her breast. Slowly, he moved the kissing target to her jaw, neck, and finally breast. Amelia kept her hands on his shoulders, her eyes tightly close and her hips slowly moving. He bit gently one of her breast making her body bend against his. The moan that accompanied this was the breaking point for Steve. He quickly grabbed her by her waist, and standed up. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

Carefully, he laid her on the bed, and started to drop small kisses on her abdomen, all the way down to her underwear. Little tremors were running up and down Amelia's body. Steve held her hand interlocking their fingers and kissed her center, over the underwear, then he did the same with her inner thighs.

He knew she always gets a little nervous right before doing "it" with him - I was her first, after all- He thought while, teassfully pulling down her underwear. She was just too perfect to be real. That woman was able to harvest in him both deep lust and pure tenderness without even trying. He smiled at her when their eyes met. She was now resting her weight on her elbows, looking at him.

Steve slowly started to lick her borders, clitorys and finally her center making her body tremble of pleasure. She noticed how the heat was bigger and bigger on her center, there was no escape; Steve was firmly holding her legs open while drinking from her, she was close to climax and he knew it. Gently he slide two finger in her moving then faster and faster. Amelia grab the comforter with both hands and bit her lip to cover the moan that announce her organsm

-I love you- He whispered, covering her body with his- You're just too perfect for being real- He gave her short kisses, Mia was still trying to catch her breath. She smile widely, her heart felt alive again

-I love you too- She said, while licking the rest of her from his two weeks long beard -But you have too much clothes on Cap!- Steve smiled and let her unbutton her jeans and get rid off his underwear.

He laid back on the bed, with his eyes closed to concentrate on the touch of her hand up and down his shaft while small kisses were placed on the tip. She still remembered how he liked it. Then she took it with her mouth going slowly up and down, driving him crazy. He couldn't resist the impulse of pull her hair a little to keep the pace while she did so. Amelia saw his free hand closed on a tight fist, and smile to herself

Once she knew Steve was drunk in pleasure, she sat over him, only letting the tip of his erection go in an out her hot and wet core.

-I want you- he groaned with a deeper than usual voice looking her in the eyes. She wasn't his to keep or a possession to have, but he wanted her, her body, every inch of it. He wanted to erase from her skin all the others that might have touch her. She was "his"

-Then take me- She whispered blushing. Steve grabbed her from her waist and pulled her down a little tougher that he expected, filling her complete. She moaned in pleasure for his relief.

Easily, he kept a hand on her back, holding her and changed places. He now was on top.

Amelia giggle, he hadn't changed not even a little. He always liked to be dominant in bed (and out of it to be honest). Steve looked at her and smiled, he knew what she was thinking. Rhythmically, he started moving in and out of her body. They kissed each other, bit each other and lick each other until the climax embraced their bodies. Amelia scratched his back while her body was explointing in pleasure, and Steve bit her shoulder growling.

The remained in silence a few seconds, panting and looking at each others eyes - I love you- they finally said in unison. Carefully, he laid next to her, hugging her with one arm while she was resting her head on his chest

They were in silence. Steve tracing the borders of her back tattoo with his fingers and her scratching his beard.

-I'll do it for you- Steve whispered after a while. Amelia knew he meant signing the Accords

-That's why I haven't asked, babe- She said kissing him - I don't want to be the reason you betrayed your ideals.

-I'll find a way around - He answered almost falling asleep.

-I know you will- Mia said - Promise me, you'll wake me up before you go

-I promise- Said Steve, and both fell asleep

—-Tony's garage, hours earlier—

-Mister Stark- said Friday- there has been a bridge in the security on the west wind of the house

-Rogers? -he asked without lifting his eyes from the engine he was modifying for his car.

-Yes sir, he seems to be in Mss Stark balcony- Friday continued-

-Idiot-Tony said careless, but deep inside he was relief. He knew Amelia needed to see Steve, and he knew Rogers needed her too - I hope he freezes

-I don't think he will- continued Friday- Mss Stark has let him in, sir - Tony smiled

-That pair got some nerves - said Tony shaking his head and continuing to work - Arrange a meeting with Ross, those Accords need amendments

-Yes, sir- Friday said.


End file.
